


完美家庭（Dream Family）

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Cheating, Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Teasing, step mom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 关于维吉尔/你/尼禄的小妈文学，又名《关于青春期尼禄四次看到父母在做爱的处男日记本》。————————————————————2020.8.9更新喜迎小妈文学系列重启，一发完增加到三篇完结，gkd
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 来自乙女群第一届【男人都是我们的玩具】杯创作大赛  
> 及幸运中奖者@木乐清 点的小妈文学梗。  
> 虽然没写成睡奸，但是我的麻辣香锅够劲爆呀×  
> 总之“你”和维吉尔是订婚同居关系。尼禄是哥的儿子，某一天对年轻继母产生了异样的情感。  
> 祝食用愉快~

删文。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 热烈庆祝时隔五个月小妈文学宇宙（？）重启，可喜可贺可喜可贺。  
> 本章喜迎崽崽结束处男生涯。以及下章女主大概会吃到父子丼，如果这一篇反响好的话，嗯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇包含强烈背德出轨要素，喜欢的赶紧往下拉，gkd（

删文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不是来破坏这个家庭的，我是来加入你们的.jpg  
> 嫖完记得点赞评论，没有订阅作者的速速进入我的主页点击subscribe，不然我半夜上门挨个踢屁股~


End file.
